The world I live in: Chapter 2, The concil of 200
by Dylan Voyda
Summary: This continues from chapter one. My character enters the council of 200 and the events of my rather brief trial.


Chapter 2: The Council of 200

Knowing that your fate is in the hands of the fifty most head strong smug creatures in the Multiverse is never reassuring, but that pardon did seem to be his only way for him to keep from being killed in the most gruesome way imaginable. He sat in a chair next to the table trying to think of a escape plan. The thing he could really think about was an elaborate series of teleports which would be impossible once he left the jail, except if teleported the second before he would be executed, which as a third level is impossible.

'What I wouldn't give to be second level he thought to himself. All these problems would be over then,' he thought to himself. 'That is when my aura powers become strongest and I finally gain the ability to affect karma. Controlling my luck, that has so much potential.' A knock at the door broke the silence. The door opened before he had a chance to get up, and two guards entered the room.

Guards at the jail tend to be some of the most capable soldiers in the Psionic forces. Since the army of the Psionics really has no power they have nowhere else to protect. They resemble a crosses between American marines, and Roman Soldiers. Their armor is black and made of highly evolved material, but it resembles that of a Roman soldier. It is in a branded design with a more ornate helmet.

'Hello boys what can I do for you,' he thought sarcastically. 'Why do they even knock?'

"Shut up!" the first guard his says striking him across the face.

'Great, a telepath. Just what I need someone who knows everything…'

"I said Shut up!" he yelled at Dylan and hit him so hard he hit the floor.

All Dylan did was look back up at his attacker and almost glare. The tension of the room rose as he just stared at his attacker and him traded glances. He dare not think at the risk of what might happen.

The second one decided to break the tension, "Dylan Voyda you are to be brought in front of the Council of 200. I know you are well aware of what you are convicted of. You will come with us. You are allowed to speak."

"Well I guess, we all to face our maker at some point," Dylan exclaimed standing up and brushing himself off. "It was nice knowing this existence."

"Then let's get going," the second said person took a small piece of metal about the size of a pen off his belt and pumped a small amount of energy into it, he then said a single line, "Noblre takis Dylan Voyda." The item leapt from his hands and went to Dylan Chest. When it was there five beams of energy sprouted out and wrapped around his ankles, wrist and neck.

"A severous? Certainly I am not that much of a threat? I mean this is a powerful ancient artifact. Is it really needed?" he asked.

"We were told to take no precautions. That you where to be treated with the highest level of security possible. So lets go." the telepath barked and dragged him out of the room.

When they had left the cell block they second one initiated a teleport and they were in a white corridor. The corridor was square hand no doors or windows. It was bright though as though invisible fluorescent lights filled the room Not a single shadow was present in the room. The corridor ran down in two directions before it had a shape turn. On either end of the hall there was a door. There was also another door in the middle. Over the door read "The Hall of the 200 Citizens" ornately decorated in gold and ivory. Two marble columns stood next to the door and next to one of the columns stood a man who walked over to when he had seen they have enter the room.

The man was not old but he was not young. A man who had a look of royalty, his brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and his face clean shaven you would swear this man looked like he belonged in Pre-Victorian England than anywhere else.

"I can take it from here boys, you may return to your post," He ordered the guards.

"We were ordered to stay with the prisoner until sentence was passed," exclaimed the second guard almost questioning the order.

"Bloody hell, if my order does supersede the council of 200 what is this world coming to. As everyone knows I am the most powerful Telepath in the Multiverse. I am Lord Austin Clemens mentor 12 Nator Calmentra. I dismiss you current order and order that you give me the boy this instance," His voice grew in intensity as he barked the order.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," the guards backed down, and quickly teleported out.

"Now Dylan I am glad to inform you that you will be cleared of all charges when go in because being important enough to be granted the mentor pardon. Shall we proceed in to the main chamber?" while the intensity remained in his voice the emotion changed to be more forgiving.

"Yes we shall," Dylan looked at this mentor and they proceed to enter the doors that appeared to be opening for them.

The council chamber is one of the most grand places where people come together to make policy. It is shaped like an arena were the members sit in a two concentric rows on the outside and in the middle on a red floor debate is brought up and convicts are brought to be judge. It has ceiling but it goes up to far for any light to ever reach it. A single mosaic ruins in a single around in a wall in a spiral depicting all of human history. It is so well lit at the bottom there no shadows on is surprised that it doesn't run all the way up the wall. To a scene of the whole council Dylan and his exhort enter the room.

"The council will come to order," a man on one side and slightly lower than the other said banging a gavel. "The council recognizes order 523.17, case 1123.1. Dylan Voyda you stand accused of future tension against the council of 200, a crime that would over through us if you where to succeed would over through us. You are presumed to plead not guilty. Does your defense have any further action before we debate and cast sentence."

"Why yes sir, I grant this man a mentor pardon," Austin knowing that no one could object. "I have in years present been given the to give this honor to this boy. The council of Mentors see's no reason short of these allegations to judgment on this man, judgment that would no doubt end in death for him. This is why the highest powers of the council is being used for a similar arrest would be made later if any single mentor granted him a pardon. The current mentors take full responsibility if the council of 200 does indeed fall." He then gave the paper to the man who had first spoke.

After looked them over the papers for sometime he spoke, "Well Dylan It appears that you are free to go. Please walk out the door you came and make sure you enjoy your life. May you never have to enter the hall again."

"Thank you sir, enjoy retirement will you. Congratulations on reaching forty years a council member that is quite an accomplishment," Dylan said as he turned around and started to leave the room.

"Thank you for that. It is good to see that young people know the true extent that some of us live through," the old man laughed.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the back. One of the council members had jumped over the rail and was charging at Dylan. Just before he reached him he fell and before another word could be spoken he was dead.

"To think that it is the people like this who want you dead," It was Lord Austin who killed him to save Dylan. "People who use the system to kill anyone who had a chance of lessening their powers and then try to kill them yourself when it doesn't work. They are so sloppy too. You haven't even left the room yet. I say now that it stands. Anyone who uses the system to try to kill someone will receive expulsion and death. Meet the new mentors. Good day."

With that Dylan left the council room and only had the smallest clue what was yet to come.


End file.
